Labour Party (Kalistan)
866,000 |Ideology = Trade Unionism, Socialism, Unitarism, Republicanism, Social Liberalism |Political position = Left-wing |Affiliation = Socialist International |Colour = Red |Seats1 Title = Seats in National Assembly of Kalistan |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = District Governers |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions |Seats3 = |Website = www.labour.ks |party_logo = |politics = Politics in Kalistan |political parties = Political Parties in Kalistan |elections = Elections in Kalistan}} The Labour Party (previously known as the Libertarian-Labour Alliance, Left Kalistan and the Kalistani Free People's Movement) is a left-wing party formed in Kalistan in May 4052. Established as a reforming alternative to the governing Socialist Party, the Labour Party has evolved to become one of the most prominent parties in Kalistani politics. Karen Omobo was the first party leader and, along with James McCafferty and Francesca Totti, she is considered one of the 'founders'. Under Luca Curti's leadership, the party moved to the left and established a long-time friendship and electoral agreement with the Socialist Party of Kalistan. Curti radically reshaped the party, changing the name to the 'Labour Party of Kalistan', establishing a militia known as 'The People's Army' and rewriting the constitution. During this period, the party was able to gain a number of cabinet positions- including the Premiership. Curti served as leader for thirty-five years before retiring. His sucessor, Jim O'Connell continued his legacy by strengthening ties with the Socialists. Ana Berg, who became leader in 4097 attempted to bring the party back to the political centre-ground, with mixed results. During this time, the Labour Party temporarily disassociated themselves from the Socialist Party- then headed by Omar al-Khali. Berg was eventually replaced by Maggie Lancaster, who led the party throughout the merger into 'Left Kalistan'. Since the dissolution of Left Kalistan, the party has been led by Sophia Conti (niece of former leader Luca Curti) and Jean-Baptiste Fabian. History Kalistani Free People's Movement In early 4052, James McCafferty, Karen Omobo and Francesca Totti convened to establish the Kalistani Free People's Movement. The three friends all attended University of Kalistan during the same period. Karen Omobo was appointed as the party's first leader, with McCafferty as her deputy. She stood as the KFPM's Presidential candidate in the January 4053 national elections but was roundly defeated by incumbent Orenthall Betta of the Socialist Party of Kalistan, receiving just 0.08% of the vote. Three years later, Omobo stood again. Although she increased her share of the vote to 19.33%, she placed third behind Martin Shiltzburg (Ananto National Party), who the KFPM endorsed on the second ballot, and eventual winner Victor Bennots (Socialist Party of Kalistan). During their early history, the KFPM worked closely with the government, dominated by the SPoK, to push through some of their most important legislation. They reached a number of compromises which meant that the Intelligence Reform Act (4053), Freedom for Missionaries Act (4054) and Protection of Whales Act (4054). Omobo was outspoken in her belief in 'working with, not against' the regime. After the 4056 elections, Omobo resigned and McCafferty replaced her as leader. Luca Curti, who was a close associate of the party's founder and who had recently converted from the Socialist Party, was selected as Deputy Leader. McCafferty's term was characterised by extreme turbulence, owing to his support for radical liberalisation of Kalistan's economy and his hostility to the Socialists. While they were the smallest party in the National Assembly, the KFPM's 129 seats still granted them some bargaining power. Luca Curti Politics Category:Templates Category:Political parties in United Republic of Kalistan